1. Field
Example embodiments relate generally to electronic devices. More particularly, embodiments relate to data drivers and display devices having the data driver.
2. Description of the Related Art
A data driver may generate data voltages based on image data and supply the data voltages to a display panel. In detail, the data driver may supply the data voltages to pixels included in the display panel through data lines. As a result, the pixels may emit light based on the supplied data voltages. In contrast with an ideal data line, an actual data line may have resistance. Therefore, the resistance on the actual data line may cause a delay in a charging time in which the pixels have a certain voltage level to emit light. The resistance of the data line is proportional to a length of the data line. As a size of the display panel increases, the length of the data line increases. Therefore, an increase in the size of the display panel causes an increase on the charging time of the data voltages.